The Gypsy and the Pirate
by TTRaven4Ever
Summary: Captain Slade Wilson, terror of the seas has met his match in Tortuga, with a Gypsy named Raven. Will he be able to tame the wild gypsy, or Vice Versa? Rated T, but might be M later on. I dunno yet :
1. Hello, Mate

Raven ran through the streets of Tortuga, her gypsy skirts flying behind her as she ran from the soldiers that were chasing her.

Being a gypsy was tough work, unfortunately, and stealing from the town's 3 richest women wasn't an easy task either. She turned down a path and ran jumped over the wall, effectively getting the soldiers off of her trail.

Slowly, she walked into a swamp, counting her 3 bags of gold coins. '_Wasn't easy, but they didn't make it __**that**__ hard._' She smirked, then turned and ran towards the docks. It was a beautiful day to rob some rich snobs...

Slade Wilson was a name that made most men piss their pants, and it wasn't a wonder why.

With his cold steel blue eye, chilling voice, and mean attitude, it was best to stay out of the way of his path. He didn't fear death. Death feared him.

Tortuga showed upon the horizon, and he smiled his chilling smile. It was a wonderful day to take over an island.

Slade threw back his head and called his crew to him. They complied almost robotically, and he smirked with satisfaction.

It disappeared as soon as he started barking his orders.

"All right you worthless scum, Your gonna rob this place dry, and as a gift I want you all to pick out 3 noble women," Slade mulled over his orders then added, " And bring me the most exotic one you can find. Not a noble woman though. Can't stand 'em."

They waited a second before unsheathing their cutlasses, and running onto the ports of Tortuga. Slade didn't even hesitate as he pulled out his pistol and shot the man on the decks who thought he would warn Tortuga. His second in command stayed on the ship and turned his ever watchful eyes on his captain. Slade walked away, flipping a silver pirate coin his way. This would be fun.

Raven heard the peoples' screams from miles away. She pulled out her pistol, keeping her cutlass, hidden under her skirt, her daggers (In her boots), and her 3 other guns (along with bags upon bags of gun powder and bullets) hidden. As she walked by a sleeping man, she stole his bottle of rum, and all his weapons, and kept going. She would really enjoy this.

As she walked by the mansion, she saw some pirates carrying out the 3 most rich women in Tortuga and she giggled. The first one, Starfire, shook her fiery red mane, and glared at Raven. Her sisters, Blackfire and Terra, both screamed at her, saying only insults as they were captured.

"You worthless Gypsy! We'll get you back for stealing our riches!" and so on.

The pirates looked at the gypsy they were screaming at and their eyes widened.

There stood a Purple haired beauty with matching eyes and a red chakra resting upon her forehead. She had a smug look, and Said, "Oh shut up, you bore me." Then she gulped down the rum and walked towards the pirates.

"Aye, mate, which one be botherin' you the most?" They all looked at Starfire, who had at least five pirates trying to contain her, and they were having trouble still. She strode towards her and rose the now empty rum bottle and said, "Nighty night sweetheart." And she brought the bottle down on her head, effectively knocking her out. She walked off with a smirk. The pirates looked at each other in awe. She would have to be the exotic one.

Slade was rampaging, and he stepped in on a small gypsy camp. They were all old hags, on the brink of death, sitting around the campfire.  
He cocked his gun, when he was met by them all turning around with pistols, aimed at his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He slowly turned and dropped his gun in surprise. Before him stood an ashen skinned, violet haired/eyed, girl with a bright red chakra between her perfectly arched eyebrows.

And to top it all off, she was a gypsy.

His pirate band jumped on her, as the other gypsies ran away.

They held her tight, along with the other three women, except they didn't know about her gun. She shot one in the stomach, two in the arm, and killing one by shooting him in the head. She threw her gun, now empty of shots and drew her cutlass.

"Who's next?" Slade raised his brow in amusement. Oh yes, she was the exotic one.

**I'm baack! this is my second story, so don't bite my head off if it sucks. I DON'T OWN THE FRIGGIN TEEN TITANS SO GET OFF MY BACK!! Ahem, sorry. Please review :)**


	2. Rum Rum, I love Rum

Slade advanced on the Gypsy, and she ran forward suddenly, cutting his arm. He gasped out in surprise and swiftly jumped at her, and they quickly engaged in fighting. The crew was amazed. This mere gypsy actually posed a threat to the greatest Pirate on the sea!

(As for the 3 noble women, they passed out at the sight of blood from the first shot Raven fired.)

Slade finally got her sword from her, and he was planning on forcing her onto his ship, but once again, he underestimated her. His eye widened as she pulled out yet another gun, and aimed it for his hand. It barely grazed his hand, but the shock made him drop her sword, which she easily retrieved.

Her smirk gave him a fresh surge of anger, and he swung his sword, which cut off a part of her sleeve (which was longer than the other) actually leveling it out. "Thanks mate, I've been thinking about doin' that meself."

"Men, take the women on board and make Blood attend to them, captains orders." They ran from the battle, eager to tell Blood what was happening. In fact, they barely believed it themselves, but maybe Blood would be able to tell them what was going on.

Slade was enjoying himself (Even though this girl was very aggravating), and he wouldn't leave without this woman on his ship. He watched as she threw her second gun on the ground, since yet again it was empty, and he prayed that she was now out of guns.

He cursed as she drew another one. She was getting too many good shots now, and he would need a few stitches, but he didn't like to lose, and he rarely ever did. She shot him in the arm (The now third bullet implanted in his arm) and he got close enough to finally knock her out by hitting her on the head with one of the pistols she threw.

Throwing her over his shoulder, he limped a little over to his ship. The Black pearl was waiting for him.

The crew caught sight of their captain limping, and they were surprised. Not only was he limping (Which he NEVER did) he had the gypsy over his shoulder, his hand hugging her ass. As he came aboard, he said, "Chain her to the mast. She's tricky." Their eyes were wide, and the looked at her, and then back at their captain. "Do it." He growled. They complied as always.

He went into his quarters, and took out a bottle of rum. "And that was without a single drop of rum*." He downed the bottle and walked to the kitchens.

Slade woke up to hearing a shrill scream, and a few gunshots. He walked out and saw the gypsy, free of her bindings, shooting up his ship.

He walked up behind her, grabbing her surprisingly tiny wrists. She struggled to get free, and he put on a pair of very strong iron cuffs. "Now," he began,"are we going to cooperate?" she glared at him, and he smirked.

"Take off all weapons." She sighed at his command, and began. She threw down 3 pistols, two cutlasses, a mace, two daggers, 2 chains with spiky balls on the ends, 2 abnormally large butchers' knives, a bottle of rum, 2 more daggers, and 4 stiletto knives.

The pirates looked, and shook their heads. Slade just looked amused.

"What, no cannons?"

She glared, and took out a knife from her corset. "Sorry to disappoint." She then bent down, showing off some cleavage, and picked up her bottle of rum. Tipping back her head, she downed half a bottle of it.

"Where are prissy, bitchy, & stupid?" there was a chuckle heard throughout the pirates at the nicknames she gave the troublesome trio. "None of your business, lass." The speaker, Blood, walked up to her and inspected her, making sure there were no points hanging out of her skirt. Slade walked up to herm, and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go see your little friends."

_***Quote form captain Jack from one of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies.**_

_**Okay people, i don't own Teen Titans OR Pirates of the Caribbean. Please review! :)  
**_


	3. Death of a beloved

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN :O**

The trio raised their heads at the creak of the door, hoping that a savior had found them. Unfortunately, all they saw were the two people of whom they prayed had been left ashore.

Starfire had a large bruise marking the spot where the rum bottle had broken against her forehead. Suddenly, she jumped at Raven, her nails spread so that she could easily start clawing.

Raven simply stepped aside, catching Starfire by her long mane, and effectively making Starfire have impact with yet another of her empty rum bottles. "Well _that _was effective." They all looked at Raven, who slightly blushed. Slade led her out, while yelling for Blood to check on the 3 women.

The cannon fire was deafening. Raven was innocently snoozing in a corner of the kitchen, her gypsy skirts now black with soot.

The cannon burst through the window above her, raining broken glass against her ashen skin. She quickly grabbed a gun she kept hidden, and crept up to the main deck.

Upon arriving at the deck, she saw three men. One had raven black hair that was spiked, with an eye mask of sorts that hid the irises, and he was well built. The next was a tall African America with steel gray eyes, who was very, very muscular. The last one was a short, skinny man with green eyes, hair, and skin.

She was shocked, but not completely disbelieving. She had seen these men before, with the three noblewomen. This would be very interesting to say the least.

The Raven haired one, Robin, saw his woman, with two large bruises glaring hatefully at a gypsy with a gun. He remembered this gypsy well, as she stole from him and his lady. He saw this gypsy, whom he remembered was named Raven, walk towards Starfire with a rum bottle in her hand. Starfire shrunk back with fear, and he heard Raven say, "Third time's the charm, dearie, this time stay asleep."

Then he figured out where the other two bruises came from, as he watched a third one form. He shook with rage, and he bolted towards her his cutlass aimed for her heart. Slade saw his movement and called, "Gypsy!" Raven spun around to see Robin coming at her with a cutlass. She cocked her gun, and shot his arm.

The other pirates spun around to see Raven with her gun pointed at Robin and Robin rolling on the deck in pain. Starfire broke loose and ran to Robin, screaming and crying. She grabbed his cutlass and nearly sliced Raven's head off her shoulders. A shot was heard, and Starfire's eyes widened. She fell down to reveal Slade with a smoking pistol, and Starfire with a bullet wound on the back of her head. Starfire was dead.

The other two pirates had to drag Robin off of the Pearl, meanwhile he gave her his promise of avenging his fallen fiancé*. He was finally gone, and Raven put her gun back in her skirt and went towards the kitchen. It was time for her to finish her nap.

*DUN DUN DUN! Yeah, i just had to make them fiance-s:) 

Thanks to the followin' person for reviewing 

krazy parta - thankyou soooo much. -Glomp!- Asta till next time:) the next chappie will be up soon:)


	4. The name game

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE FRIGGIN TEEN TITANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Slade looked at Starfire's now bloodied body, and called to one of the crewmen. "Aye, Light, clean up this mess. I don't want it stainin' me deck." The man known as Light jumped right to it, poking the corpse, and grimacing at the smell.

Slade walked towards the kitchen, finding the gypsy lying by the stove, trying to get warm. He bent down next to her, and asked, "Cold?" She glared at him and she replied, "Yes, just like what's left of yer shriveled empty heart."

Slade looked at her curiously, and then his eye got a cold look to them. "If ye want to play that way, we can set ye on fire instead a fetchin' ye a blanket." She gave him a glare and drew her gun. "If ye want to live, then I would leave. " Her icy glare was returned and he grasped her wrists in one hand, and took her gun with the other. "I can't have you shootin' me on me own ship." She simply flicked him the middle finger and faced the other way. Slade just walked off with a shrug. '_Let her be cold, I tried to be civil.' _

As for Raven, she just curled up tighter, feeling empty from the loss of her favorite gun.

Slade walked back on deck, feeling a bit sour from talking to the Gypsy.

He realized that he still didn't know her name, and he was pretty sure her name wasn't Gypsy. He decided that he would get it out of her later. He went towards the Captain's cabin without stopping by the mess hall to eat supper. Raven didn't sleep very well, so around midnight she snuck up on deck.

The man at the wheel was half asleep, so she easily slithered past him undetected. It was cold above deck, so she decided to go back into her corner, unaware that her captain was coming down for another bottle of rum.

Slade drew his gun as soon as he heard something rustling around in the kitchen. When he turned his candle towards the sound he saw the gypsy coming back from above deck, shivering in the cold. She turned towards the source of light and relaxed slightly when she saw it was just Slade. "Hm, looking for something Cap'n?"

His glare was icy as he looked upon the now filthy Gypsy. "Nothin' concerning you, go back to sleep." She shook her head, laughing slightly. "With this draft, and in these clothes? I don't think so. I'll probably sit here and wait for someone to come and knock me unconscious. That's what we did at the gypsy camp when we couldn't sleep." Slade was mildly surprised at this fact, he'd never thought they would actually knock each other unconscious and consider it a favor. "Who _are_ you?" His question startled her, because few people knew her name.

"Nothin but a gypsy. A damn good one, if I do say so meself."

"That's not what I meant."

"Hm, I don't think I'm following yeh."

Slade rolled his eye, showing that he was quite annoyed. He spelled it out as clearly and shortly as he possibly could. "Your Name, What is your name." "I'll tell you that when I know I can _trust_ you. As in with my life." Her eyes were deadly serious, and he understood why she didn't trust him. She rolled over and quickly fell asleep, and he found his bottle of rum. Before he left, he draped his overcoat over her. He didn't notice when she opened her eyes and smiled. _'Finally gettin' to 'im.'_

Slade slept well that night, a first for him.

The sound of yet another cannon fire was enough to startle both Raven and Slade out of their deep slumbers. Raven stood up and reached for her gun, remembering that it was confiscated. She ran to the Captains quarters, and stormed In without a second thought and walked in on her captain with only his pants on. "Me gun, where is it?" He threw it at her and she got a view of his muscular chest, and well toned abs. He walked over to her and grasped her chin. "I would appreciate it if you went and joined the crew so I could finish dressing." She snapped out of her daze, and ran out, trying to burn his image from her mind.

Out on the deck, there were bloodied masses everywhere, and screams of agony polluted Raven's ears.

Slade stepped up behind her, and gently pushed her out of the way. She took aim and began shooting. By the time the battle was over, the enemy was slaughtered to no end.

Raven started walking around when another one of the enemies jumped up, catching her off guard. He knocked the gun out of her hand, and held down her hands, handcuffing them with some iron cuffs. A knife was held to her throat and he called out to Slade. "Aye _Captain," _The word 'captain' was spoken with venom and pure loathing, clearly showing his dislike for Slade. "If Ya want your woman, you give me all yer loot and the ship, and I might let her live." Slade suddenly felt a feeling he hadn't felt for around 7 years. He felt worry for ths gypsy and he wanted to protect her. He aimed his gun, and shot. "MOVE your head!" his shout was followed, and the man was suddenly dead.

Raven stood, frozen in place at the shock that the Terror of the seas killed for her. As she walked past him she said loud enough for only him to hear, "Raven. The name's Raven." She disappeared below deck. Slade simply smiled as he headed towards his cabin. It was a very productive day.

**Okay people, so I hope you liked this chappie! Please review**

**A special thankis to krazy parta!  
**


	5. Escaped

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!!!

Raven went back to her corner.

Surprisingly, she didn't mind that he knew her name. In fact, she was relieved, now she didn't have to deal with being called 'Gypsy' by her captor.

She stood from her corner, as she thought of two other women on the ship who knew her name. The image of Starfire's bloodied corpse burned in her mind, as she realized that the young woman was killed for her. She headed for the prisoners. Slade, watching from a dark, secluded corner, immediately followed.

Starfire and Terra mourned over a scrap of their sister's bloodied dress. Footsteps echoed, heading towards the room they were locked in. Many Pirates came, and tried to make them laugh, yet they all left with the same look of disappointment. They didn't even look up, both saying in unison, "Go away, we need not your lame attempts at humor."

Raven simply replied by opening the door, and bending down to their level. "Do I look like a face of humor?" Their eyes showed with sorrow, but surprisingly, no hate. "Leave us." Blackfire's tired voice rang clear, but Raven wasn't an easy quitter.

She picked them both up by the elbows and took two objects out of her corset. The two squinted and were surprised to see Starfire's engagement rings, and her pearl necklace. "I took these before the pirates got to 'em." They gently reached for the trinkets, and held them tenderly in their hands. "Thank you." She led them out of the room, and they looked at her with confusion. She stared straight ahead.

They were now on the main deck, and the two were careful to look out for any corpses. Raven rowed down a safety boat (One of the 18 on ship) and helped them into it. "You do know how to row, don't you?" they nodded, and she threw them some oars. "Go" She whispered. The last thing they said to her was, "You aren't all bad. You are forgiven."

Slade looked on, overseeing the affair, was surprised to know that he wasn't mad. He was relieved, actually. No more noblewomen to have to worry about, no more snooty mouths to feed. He made up his mind: He wasn't mad, but she would still be punished for her deeds. She had to learn that she couldn't just set any prisoners free, no matter how much she thought she owed them.

Sneaking up behind her, he whispered in her ear, "Setting prisoners free now? You'll have to be punished you know."

Raven froze as she felt his hot breath on her neck. "Punished?" her voice was weak as she asked for clarity. "You didn't expect me to let you go after setting me prisoners free, now did you?"

He smiled as she said nothing in reply, proving his point that she did think she would get away with her 'rescue mission'. He called up the crew, and they smirked as he said, "Men, get the barrel." "The barrel?" her voice was faint, she had heard of some of his more gruesome punishments, and she was sure that she wouldn't be spared a whipping or two. The men came up, carrying a barrel full of stinky, half rotted fish. Before she could register what they were about to do, the tossed it over her.

She was covered in slime, smelled like rotten fish, and to top it all off, the fish went down her clothing. She had no choice but to shed her skirts, and she had a feeling the men didn't have anymore dresses.

The men watched with interest as she pulled down her skirts to reveal the slimy fish sliding out of them. Her top was next, and when she finished, she was only wearing a corset and a very small pair of black panties. "Ass holes." She left with a grimace.

Slade was surprised to see such curves on this woman and his mind sent flashes across his mind of a brown haired, green eyed beauty, holding a gun. "Adeline." He sighed. He went to his cabin, and didn't come back out until he heard screams, much later that night.

He lurked out of his bed as he heard a female scream, then the sound of small feet racing past his door. He quickly opened it, and jerked the body in his room. His eyes widened as he saw Raven in front of him, and he realized that she was trying to cover herself, since she was only in her underwear.

"How long has it been since these men have been with women?"

"About 5-6 years."

Her eyes widened as she heard the men whisper-shout, "Gypsy? Where are ya honey? We just wanna talk to ya babe!" she shrieked slightly and jumped behind her captain, shaking slightly.

"Please, I'm still a virgin" Raven pleaded, with tears forming in her eyes. Slade led her to a chair and whispered, "Wait here." He went into his small closet, and pulled out Adeline's old dress (It was always too big in the bust area) and smoothed out the silken folds.

He held it lovingly, and brought it to Raven, pushing her into his master bathroom. "Take a bath while you're in there, you smell pretty bad…"

She glared, and closed the door. As she slowly peeled the undergarments from her skin, and sank into the water.

She washed away the dirt and grime, slowly washing dried blood from her exhausted body. Stepping out, she dried her body, paying careful attention to her wounds, and she went to her undergarments. Slowly, she washed them in the bath tub, kneeling on her knees and resting her behind on her heels. She washed her clothing, trying her hardest to get rid of the horrid smell. Mean while, Slade was out on deck, punishing the men for trying to hurt Raven.

"Have you all gone mad, or are you just that fu**in dense?!" The crew looked down, shameful of their actions, carefully looking at their captain. He glared at them, his disgust practically rolling off of him. "From now on, she is deemed untouchable. No one shall touch her, unless she asks so, or willingly gives herself up. Got it?" "Yes." Their reply was synchronized. He smiled wickedly, and hissed, "Now, for your punishment…" over half of the crew pissed their pants, and the others? They fainted. Slade just smirked, and wondered if Raven was done. He walked to his cabin…..

**HI people! Sorry, I haven't been able to update, but oh come on! I do have a life. If you review, I might let Slade see Raven naked, AND have them play some tonsel hockey!!! **

**I listened to a few songs that inspired me to write this, and I'm adding them whether you like them or not!!**

**every time we touch - Cascada **

**What hurts the most - Cascada**

**Savin Me - Nickleback**

**Rockstar - Nickleback**

**Right Round - Flo - Rida **

**They might not all be in order, though... :) REVIEW**!!


	6. A new type of sport X

**Raven- She doesn't own the teen titans. other wise, the show would still be going! :P**

Slade's boot-clad feet thumped on the wooden deck, now headed for his quarters. He sped up, hoping she didn't have the audacity to snoop around, especially since it had his wedding ring and a picture of 'his Adeline' in a desk. He quietly opened the door, and saw no Raven.

He heard a soft mumbling coming from the Bathroom, and he cracked the door open. His eyes were wide, filled with shock, and –was it possible? - Lust. Her curved body, not too large but not too small, was sitting gently before the tub. Her hair glistened, and her naked body, still wet, invited him to come closer.

Yet, he refused. No matter how much his body wanted to hold her close, he wouldn't. Women were trouble, he should know, and he, out of respect, turned around. Raven saw this, she saw how he turned around out of respect. She also saw how his eye filled with lust, yet how he refused to feed his hunger.

She slowly got up, and walking over to him, still in her nudity. She wrapped her arms around his waste and purred, "Coming in while I'm bathing? I believe that YOU will be punished this time." Slade froze; his body went frigid in this vixen's grasp. "On my own ship? I don't think so, Raven."

She laughed her tinkling voice ringing around the bathroom. "You're drunk," Slade said bluntly, as it was the first thing that made sense to why a woman had her arms snaked around him, holding him close. "No, not right now. Why do you think you can't attract a woman?"

His eye lowered in shame, and he refused to reply. She slowly walked around to his front, and snaked her arms around his neck, grinding her hips against his legs. He shivered with pleasure, and she lifted his chin up and smiled softly. Suddenly, he lowered his neck, and captured her lips. She immediately responded, glad that she didn't have to be the one to initiate the kiss that she wanted so badly. She felt Slade shiver with pleasure as she slid her tongue into his mouth, and they wrapped their arms tighter around each other. Their kisses grew more and more intimate, while both of their hands wandered. Suddenly, as raven moane, Slade realized just exactly what was going on. He gently pushed away, his cheeks flushed, and whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He handed her the dress, and walked out, never looking back at Raven.

So, since he never looked back, he never saw Raven pout slightly, but congratulate herself on weaseling her way into yet another man's heart....

**Okay, so I know this was short. I"M SORRY OKAY?! Oh, and please review, I'm feeling really lonely..... And I did what i promised for those who actually reviewed, Slade saw Raven naked AND they played tonsil hockey!! X) **

**A special thanks to- **

Komodo Butterfly (**for reviewing!!)**

**Did I forget any one? If I did, thanks to you too :)  
**


	7. Sweet Adeline

**DISCLAIMER:If I owned the Teen titans, do ya think it woulda been canceled?! didn't think so.**

Slade (now exceptionally embarrassed) walked down the hall, expertly executing the twists and turns it took to get to the rum cellar of the boat. He sat in his chair, and uncorked the nearest one, not even bothering to look at the label until he had gulped around half of the bottle. The dark bird shape surrounded gothic style that spelled out in a blood red ink, 'Raven Rum'. His eyes looked at the bottle in disbelief. 'I'm getting tired of that woman….'

Raven stood in the bathroom, and eventually put on her clothing. She brushed her hair with a golden brush that had the name 'Adeline' engraved into the back. Raven brushed her hair, making sure to get all of the snarls out of her hair. She slipped her very dainty feet into the slippers, surprised at the name on the bottom. Her eyes got a mysterious hue to them as she questioned aloud, "Who in the bloody hell is Adeline?!"

Slade walked towards the helm of the ship (After smashing the rum bottle against the back of the head of a lazy crewman) with a snarl that warned all the men on ship to back off.

His glare, chilling and furious, drilled holes into Light's head as he tried to drum up some sort of conversation. Light had seen that glare before, and normally it meant he could kill anyone who dared to cross his path. All the men knew that today was not a day to show any sort of insolence. He walked up to the wheel, and grasped it, breaking off a knob. He growled in fury, and then he turned the knob into sawdust with a squeeze of his fist. He threw the sawdust into the wind, and turned around just in time to see his violet haired vixen in 'his Adeline's' dress.

The dress itself was a silver color, lined with midnight black lace. It had a low neck, and the top resembled a corset with two silver bows tying the top together. The bottom slightly fanned out, making it look like a gown. This was also silver and black. The slippers were both silver, with black lining.

Slade looked up and down her body, marveling at how well the dress accented her gorgeous curves. She gently walked up to Slade, her face curious. "Slade, I have the need to speak with ye later on." His expression showed slight surprise, and she looked at him as if to say "Do it." He turned around, and grumbled out a soft," Fine." Raven smiled, putting Slade at unease. He had a feeling that they're 'talk' wouldn't be pleasant for neither of them, and his feelings were never wrong.

It was midnight when Slade went out on deck to find Raven studying the bottom of her shoes. His eyebrow rose ever so slightly, showing his curiosity at Raven's stare. She raised her head, and beckoned him closer. "Who," she inquired with a slight chill in her voice, "the bloody hell is Adeline?"

Slade's hands automatically wrapped them selves around her neck, as he gritted out," What did you say?" her face was fearful, showing him that she was afraid of the man who stood before her. "Adeline." She managed to choke out. She clawed at Slade's hands, trying to regain her breath. "Please." She gasped out, as she started to lose consciousness. Slade's eye widened as her realized who he was choking, and he let her go. She rubbed her throat, her eyes watering, as she took long, deep breaths. Slade looked at her for only a moment before he went back to his quarters.

**Ha my next chappie! okay, so the dress popped into my head while I was eating meatloaf(Ah, the wonderful things meatloaf can do!) and I just HAD to put it in the story!!! **

**Thank you to those who reviewed:**

**CraneLee **

**BTW, WTF?! does no one review anymore?! Review if you have any ideas that you might like to see in the story, and I might just use one! **

**_TRIVIA_:**

** Why am I so crazy?**

** if you find out, I will definitly promote one of you TEEN TITANS fan fics. only teen**** titans, and you have to give the Title, genre, characters, and Rating. whyat are you waiting for, get to work!**

_Oh, and if you review or even answer the question, your name will be added to the thank you section. Ciao!_


	8. Slade's View

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN THEM! goes assassin.**_

Raven sat on the deck for a moment more before she finally got up. She stumbled, feeling lightheaded, and decided to sit back down.  
A stray tear glided down her cheek, and she laid back, closing her eyes and rubbing her neck. "Why, did he react so much?" she whispered hoarsely. Then, as if the sky felt her sadness, it unleashed a thunderstorm unlike any other. The boat rocked, lightning flashed, and thunder louder than cannon fire boomed, yet not a soul appeared on deck.

Raven stood on deck, and swayed with the ship. The ink that Raven smeared around her eyes to serve as eyeliner ran down her cheeks, giving her a dreadful appearance. She went to the mast and climbed it, ravishing the effect of having the rain pound down upon her. She screamed to the heavens, letting out all of her frustration. Then she passed out.

* * *

Slade could sleep through many things. He could sleep through thunderstorms, hurricanes, tornadoes, typhoons, and he had been known to sleep even when his own ship was being sucked into a whirlpool or two, but he could not(as he found out the hard way) sleep through an abnormally loud scream.

He sprinted out to the deck just in time to see Raven pass out and fall from her perch. He ran forward, and caught her, cradling her frail figure. He quickly took her to his captains quarters, laying her down on his bed. He kissed her forehead, and took a seat next to her sleeping form. It wasn't until then that he noticed the bruises along her neck. He reached out a hand ever so slowly to her neck, and he softly rubbed it. He sighed then stood up and put on his long jacket, bending over and giving her a kiss on her swollen lips before he left to go on deck. As he walked out, he missed a stray smile form on his sleeping beauty…

* * *

The ocean tossed water on board, making the Crewmen look like they were playing water polo instead of actually working. Men were washed overboard, screaming like babies, and Slade shook his head at the weakness they expressed. _'Have they all gone mad?_' he wondered with a roll of his eye...

* * *

Raven sat up, and smiled. Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed she stood, only to be pushed back by a lurch of the ship. She spit out the feathers that poofed out of a now mangled looking pillow and uncerimonously flipped over to find her self face down on the ground. "Fuck."

Deciding that staying in the room would only make her want to snoop in the dark corners, she decided to go out on deck and watch the fools other wise known as crewman make themselves look like complete asses. _'Hm, looks like I might actually get some entertainment afterall.'_

* * *

Slade now held onto the wheel, and most (Notice how I didn't say ALL) of the men who had fallen over were rescued. He found himself in need of a trustworthy pair of hands to work with the mast, since the main sail was staring to rip,and He was greeted by Raven whistling. "I don't know if ye noticed cap'n, but it seems ye main sail as a bit of a rip in it." he handed her a needle (that looked more like a whale bone) and some thick string. "Have fun." With a sigh she took the thread and began her climb to the ripped sail. She rolled her eyes and thought of at least fifty ways to torture Slade, her favorite involving her feeding Slade's intestines to pigeons while making him watch. She sat her self down on the edge of the top of the mast, and began needlework. _'Hm, Esmerelda was right about needle work coming in handy one day..'_

All the while, Slade found that by lookng up, he could see halfway up Raven's skirt, and he personally thought the view was _WONDERFUL._

**A'ight, -rubs hands together- lets get down to business.**

**No one took up my challenge, but oh well. Less for me to type!!!**

**I personally thought that Slade would be happy if I gave him a view up Raven's skirt, and y'all know I'm all about makin' people happy:)**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

CraneLee

Amethyst Turtle

loveisnosin

I'll Cover Angel and Collins

**And if I'm forgetting anyone, thanks to you too!! **

**-goes chibi- Review, dammit, review!!!**

**_Oh, and btw, I totally know this has Absolutley nothing to do with Teen Titans, but if there are fans out there of the manga books Chibi Vampire, I found episodes on youtube for a show called Karin and its actually Chibi vampire :) _  
**


	9. Getting to know eachother

**Disclaimer-_ I DON'T OWN THE FUCKING TEEN TITANS!!! _**

Raven, having finished her Sewing job, carefully climbed (more like slid) down the mast. She looked at Slade with a curious look on her face, seeing as he would stop every five minutes to check his compass, though she was pretty sure it read the same EVERY slipped past his gaze, and then came up behind him, never making a sound. It was until then that she noticed the height difference between her and the captain, consequently making her stand on the very tips of her toes to finally get a chance to look over his shoulder. When she could finally see the compass, she said in an almost childish tone, "Whatcha doin'?" He jumped ever so slightly at the sudden appearance of his gypsy (as he called her in the deep recesses of his mind).

"What's it look like Raven?" His voice came out in a tired sigh as he looked to the side, only to realize just how close Raven actually was to his face. She had a grin, almost a smirk, on her face as she replied. "It looks like you're being a wee bit paranoid, the way you're looking at your compass." He gave her a somewhat gentle look, and closed his eye. She smiled softly, and felt a wave of admiration for the man standing beside (somewhat, seeing as she was looking over his shoulder) and she did the only thing she could think of. She gave him a small peck on the cheek, and she strutted away, her hips almost commanding him to follow.

Twilight soon came, and Slade walked towards his room, unaware that Raven was waiting right beside the door.

* * *

As Raven 'patiently' waited, she thought of how to ask her grueling question. She heard the muffle 'thump' of who she hoped was her captain, and she darted to a standing position, hoping it was really her captain. She watched Slade make immediate eye contact, and his eyebrow rose. "What do you need?" It was then that he noticed che was holding the dress, and she was clad only in her undergarments.

"Do you have my Gypsy skirts?" He pondered for a moment, before inviting her into his quarters. She sat on the soft sheets, smoothing the dress out and admiring the delicate embroidery. He came out, now shirtless, and gave her the clothing she requested. In return, she placed the dress on his arm, blushing slightly at the sight of his well muscled chest. He looked at her 'assets' and managed to hold back an equally red blush. Raven watched as he walked towards a closet, and the need became too great.

She stood ever-so-daintily stepped beside him, turning his face and kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on the very tips of her toes to reach him. Slade, on his end, was mostly shocked that she would come t him without warning (though he wasn't complaining). He held her waist, bringing her up a little higher so she could reach easier. Their tongues started wrestling, And Slade's hands caressed her hips. Her hands raked through his hair, combing his platinum curls(like platinum blond..). She didn't even know how fast their bodies moved until she fell on the bed..

* * *

_**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING CITRUS CONTENT!!! WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING CITRUS CONTENT!!! WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!!!**_

_**I WARNED YA!!**_

Slade ripped off all (or lack there of) her clothing off of her body in one fluid moveoment, his 'little pirate' getting harder by the second. fortunatly, Slade's pants were alreay off, so they didn't need to worry about further delay. Raven panted as his hands massaged her breasts, making her nipples immediatly harden. Slade leant down, and sucked on her sweet spot, just behind her left ear. She moaned, and he sucked harder. "Slade!" Raven screamed his name, and he complied with her unspoken demand. He positioned himself at her entrance, and slid in. A single tear rolled down her face, as she had been in worse pain, but none the less, it still hurt. As he moved, the deck hands(who had been out side with thier ears pressed to the door) heard a chorus of 'faster' 'harder' and the bed squeaking.

**WELL THAT'S THAT CHAPPIE.**

**OMG, i am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my teachers were being major bitches. **

**Anyway, I hope y'all liked it, and for the people who didn't read the citrusy part (it was kinda lame ANYWAY!) I'll have a child-safe summary that is good for retarded pre-schoolers. **

**AND NOW, THE EVEN YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! -shoots drummer who starts late- THE THANKING OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!**

**I'll Cover Angel and Collins**

**Aiedrail**

**OH, and I'm sorry if I forgot anyone!!! **

**tune in next chapter for the drama that unfolds!!**

**oh and one more thing, just something from the upcoming chapter--**

Raven positioned herself for the attack. "Bring it on psycho bitch." Adeline rushed at her, screaming a primal yell. They were so caught up in fighting, they didn't even notice the crew (plus Slade) sit down with a bottle of rum for the entertainment.

**UNTIL NEXT TIME,AVERIDECHE!!**

**TTRaven4ever**

**(ha, I bet you guys thought I was gonna put my real name! -flocks off all the pedophiles-)  
**


	10. Raven VS Adeline

**DISCLAIMER! Listen, I don't own the _fucking _Teen Titans, got it?!  
**

* * *

SUMMARY OF THE LAST CHAPTER!!(Citrus part!!)

Basically Slade and Raven got in Slade's bed and did an activity that only big people are aloud to do! :D (retarded enough?!  


* * *

Back to the story

Raven woke up to see no Slade, so she got up to look for her clothing. Her corset and panties were (thankfully) still in one piece, and her gypsy skirts hung over the back of the chair. She smiled slightly as she felt the familiar fabric touch her skin. She walked aboard, not fully awake enough to realize they were heading for land.

* * *

Slade looked at the message once more, once again confirming that the penmanship did actually belong to his 'Addie'.

He fingered the eye patch for only a moment, before smiling ever so softly at the thought of his ex-wife. He knew she would want him back eventually, no matter how she tried to deny it. He looked back to see Raven coming aboard with a bottle of rum in her hands, massaging her temples to get rid of an apparent headache. His eye softened slightly, but he focused on Adeline. She would get what she deserved.

* * *

Raven looked up to see Slade carefully reading something in his hand, and she raised an eyebrow in curiosity. It was then that she saw they were heading for land.

She froze in her tracks in realization of where they were headed. Port Royal, home of the people who wanted to see her rot in jail the most. She started pacing, trying desperately to think of a plan that would get her away from the island. Suddenly, she felt two hands grip her upper arms.

"Shouldn't I be pacing?" She glared into his one eye. "Maybe. Depends, why are you going to Port Royal, home of the British Navy?"

He looked down at her with a smirk settled onto his features. She quickly turned around, placing a knife to his neck.

"Listen and listen good. That British Navy has been huntin' me down for years, so the instant they set eyes on me, I'll be dead, savvy?" She pressed the knife slightly harder, pushing on the nearest vein.

"No worries, yeh won't be in shooting distance of the British Navy. I'm only going to Port Royal to pick up an old friend, and they'll be waiting for me on the oldest dock." Her glare only intensified, the icy-ness(A/N couldn't think of a better word, so I made one up. Sue me) of it all making him shiver. "I hope ye know what yer talking about." "Aye, that I do." She turned on the heel of her boot and walked into the cabin. She really did hope he knew what he was talking about....

* * *

Slade's eye hardened at the sight of his ex-wife, as she waved somewhat seductively to him. She quickly did a running jump and was caught by Light who hauled her light figure aboard the ship. "Welcome aboard miss Adeline."

Her smile, painstakingly white, shone his direction. "Thank you Light, quite kind of you to do so." She walked over to Slade, her hips swaying with each step. "Hello Darling. I hope you aren't still angry about our little…..misunderstanding." Her voice, like molasses, dripped with betrayal. She placed a kiss on his cheek, then looked around the ship.

"You know, Slade dear, the ship is cleaner than it was when I was last here. Did you actually clean up for me?" She pouted slightly and let out a small chuckle.

"No, I just got me someone to do it, Don't know why she did…" the last part came out as a mumble, but Adeline's acute hearing picked it up. "She?!" She dangerously turned on her heels, her eyes flashing and her teeth grinding in pure egotistical smirk spread over his face as he got closer to her face. "She."

Adeline growled, then suddenly she straightened, relieving her face of the angry tension and smiled the same sugary-sweet smile every man on the ship knew. "Well, I suppose since she's gone, I have nothing to worry about."

Suddenly, she heard a groan from behind her. She turned to see Raven stumble on deck with a small cut in her shoulder. Adeline snarled , "Sllllaaaaaade?!" he simply smirked. "Slade, who the bloody hell is this?" Adeline smirked, looking at her smugly. Raven's eyebrow rose. "Raven, meet Adeline, my ex wife."

"Also the woman who took his eye." She seemed proud of her achievement. Raven's eyes flashed. She lunged at Adeline, screaming something in French. As the two clashed, Slade looked at his deck hands and glared. Immediately they all stopped watching and started scrubbing the deck.

Adeline and Raven had been fighting for around an hour, yet none of them were really getting hurt. Adeline, now impatient as ever scrutinized her way of fighting with her narrowed eyes.

"Lets finish this; I've got an ex to get back to." Raven positioned herself for the attack. "Bring it on psycho bitch." Adeline rushed at her, screaming a primal yell. They were so caught up in fighting, they didn't even notice the crew (plus Slade) sit down with a bottle of rum for the entertainment. Raven drew out her gun, aiming it at her right eye.

"Hey Addie, ya know how ye said ye took out Slade's eye?" She stopped for a second, not even noticing the gun. "Of course I did." "Well I'm returning the favor." Adeline couldn't have moved fast enough if she tried. She was dead within second, her eye socket bleeding from the loss of her eye. she walked back into the cabin, calling over her shoulder, "Oh , and Slade? The next time you try to bring another woman on board, she won't be the only one bleeding out on the deck." Slade just smirked. '_Yes, indeed Adeline, you got exactly what you deserved....'

* * *

_

**THERE YA GO PPLZ!!! Did ya like this chapter? i hope ya did, 'cuz it took me like a month to write it (i do have somewhat of a life ya know!) **

**anyway, thanks to those who reivewed!**

**Tortor**

**.**

**Rem Rei**

**And if I forgot anyone, thanks to you too!! You guys really rock, and I'll be working on the next chappie A.S.A.P! now if you excuse me, I have to go beat up a family member, 'CUZ THEY OWE ME MONEY!!**

**until next time, **

**A tout a l'heure!**

**TTRaven4Ever  
**


	11. Daddy dearest

**DISCLAIMER- ****_Okay, so I don't own anything. YOU DON' HAVE TO RUB IT IN!! -cries 'cuz of my misfortune.-_**

Raven sat in Slade's cabin, stitching a rip in one of his jacket, _'Like a good little gypsy who just killed her captain's bitch of an ex-wife.' _She mused. She wasn't really that mad, but she needed to mask the happiness she felt at the sight of Adeline's corpse. It didn't work.

She softly hummed a tune, while fiercely pushing the needle in the same pattern. 'In, out, in, out.' Her eyes narrowed as she stuck herself for the umpteenth time.

She cried out in rage, throwing the jacket towards the door, only to have it smack Slade's face as he came in. He looked at her lips, turned into a pout, and her eyes watering ever so slightly. She glared at the jacket and he chuckled quietly. "It's not funny, Slade."  
She stared intently at a drop of blood as it slid down her finger, unaware the Slade was doing the same thing. He crossed the cabin quicker than most could, and took her small hands into his. He kissed each tip, trailing his tong along the small trickle of blood, stopping for a second as she moaned. "Oh, I think it's very funny." Smirking, he stood up, walking towards his closet. Raven watched his every step. He stopped and called over his shoulder, "Don't you?" "Hilarious." The sarcasm in her voice was as plain as day. He simply smirked as he changed his shirt, thinking of how to burn the last thing Adeline ever touched.

She stood and walked around the room, fingering the sharp swords. Gently taking a dagger off its rack, she spun it between her fingers, entranced by the way it caught the light that actually made it into the cabin. "I hope ye don't plan on taking that." She froze in mid-twirl. "No, actually I don't." She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and she had to swallow a moan."I hope ye didn't take that the wrong way." She rolled her eyes. She would make him sweat.

"And if I did?" He started kissing her neck, leading up to her sweet spot. "Well then I suppose I'll have to make it up to ye."

Her moan came, unrestrained, "Ye make that sound like a bad thing." He slowly trailed his fingertips down her arm, giving her goose bumps. Shivering, she slowly turned her head to the side, capturing Slade's lips as she stood on her tip toes to reach his face. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Shit." Slade cursed. He marched over to the door, cursing as he stubbed his toe. slamming open the door, he stared Light straight in the eyes. "What?!"

"A-a-a enemy –s-s-s-ship is c-c-c-coming up behind us sir.." Light stuttered out of intimidation, the fear nearly giving him a heart attack. Slade rolled his single eye as he shoved him out of the way. Light looked at Raven as she passed him, wincing as she gave him a slap upside the head. "Impeccable timing, Light." She muttered. As she walked outside, she saw a black ship with equally black sails decorated with the picture of four red eyes. She hissed his name in pure loathing.

"Trigon."

* * *

Slade looked over at her. "So how do ye know the bastard?" She closed her eyes, and hissed just loud enough for him to hear. "I know him because he's me father." Slade's eye widened.

"No…"

He slammed Raven into the wall, studying her face, and for the first time he noticed a tattoo just above her right breast. It was so tiny, it was easy to miss, especially because her gypsy top covered it up. The tattoo itself was of a black raven facing to the side, it's two red eyes resting on top of each other. In fact, if both sides of its face were shown, it would have shown the bird had four eyes like the man who put it there. "What the hell, Slade?"

"Trigon is going to kill me if he finds out I..._deflowered_ you." She smiled. "Well then, I suppose he just won't find out, now will he?" He smirked. "I like you." She leaned foward and whispered in his ear,"_I should hope so..." _

**Aboard Trigon's Ship 0.o**

_

* * *

_"Get Closer!" His voice, demonic, rang out and his men hurried to do as they were told. All four of his red eyes narrowed and murderous thoughts entered his head, one by one. But by far, the one that reappeared was ,_'You've gone to far this time, Slade.' _He killed a lazy crewman as he watched his daughter whisper in Slade's ear. Then an unhuman*****roar sounded as Slade kissed _his daughter_, and it WAS NOT a peck.

* * *

**ANNND ENTER TRIGON! I wonder what'll happen? :P**

**A'ight letz get down to business!**

***- I wasn't sure if it should be unhuman or inhumane. Oh well, I tried!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**DriftStar  
NightmarexPhoenix**

**Please review, but try not to flame, 'cuz I just got out of the darkness A.K.A a small spell of depression. No problem though, 'cuz I'm baack and HAPPIER than ever!!! YAY!!  
**

**Any way, UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**-TTRaven4Ever  
**


	12. That sinking feeling

**DISCLAIMER- No, I do not own them. BUT, I swear, one day I will, then I will finally be complete! -evil laughter-**

_-Waves- Hi guys! Sorry I've been kinda AWOL as of late... ^.^' I kinda lost this, and then my computer was being a meanie-head (wow, I sound like a preschooler! XD) So, finally, you now have the next chapter of The Gypsy and The Pirate! Enjoy!  
_

* * *

His inhuman roar sounded loud and clear, and Slade blanched. "Shit."

Backing off quickly, he shoved Blood aside to take his position at the wheel. He turned it sharply to the left, the action making everyone slide to the side of the ship (excluding Raven, as she was smart enough to cling to the door way). Quickly turning the wheel, he cursed as he realized there was no way to steer it as sharply as he needed without turning the boat over.

He looked over his broad shoulder to see Trigon and his men boarding his ship, and with his mind going into overdrive, he jumped away from the wheel, and put his back against Raven's. Slade watched as each man found his enemy and began to viciously fight to kill. Winds howled, and both Raven and Slade got sprayed with the salty sea water, both of them sputtering. Jumping forward, Raven and Slade drew out their cutlasses and began hacking and shooting at their enemies. Too slow for their liking, they all fell, leaving them face to face with Trigon. His four eyes narrowed dangerously as he eyed his traitorous daughter and his former co-captain (who was also a traitor in his book).

He drew his pistol, cocked it, and shot, swearing soundly as the bullet failed to hit. Leaping forward, the three clashed viciously swinging with the intent to kill. Raven was quick on her feet, easily dodging his vicious slashing, repaying him with repeated slashes on the backs and arms, leaving deep wounds. Trigon finally retreated after both of his arms were viciously wounded, but not before he swung out, knocking his daughter overboard, smirking as she cried out from surprise and pain. He boarded his ship and ordered what was left of his men to steer away. _'Another day, Slade, another day.'

* * *

_

Raven felt herself flying through the air as she was flung off the ship on which she'd spent months upon. Drawing her breath, her body hit the water, and she began sinking, weighed down by the various weapons and treasures she'd hidden on herself. Her arms desperately shot out around her as she struggled to push herself _up._ But her efforts were futile, and her gypsy skirts (now stuck to her body) only made her sink more and more. Her lips puckered, letting out the last of her air, and her hair swirled around her as she began to disappear into a cloud of her own blood. With one hand gripping her stomach where an unborn child might have resided, she extended her other hand towards the sun, knowing somehow she wouldn't be saved. Her face twisted into one of hopelessness and despair as she felt the heavy weight of death descend upon her.

* * *

Slade jumped into the water after he was sure Trigon was gone, but when his body hit the water, he could see no sign of her. He swam around the area where she fell, and meters in different directions, but nothing could be found. He climbed back onto the ship, and his heavily injured men looked for the gypsy, expecting her to pop up on deck at any given moment, but they stopped as they watched their captain fall to his knees on the deck, his hair hanging into his face as he let out a howl of anguish.

* * *

Raven never thought she would wake up again (what were the odds?) so when she inhaled a breath (while choking on the water that had remained in her throat) her first reaction was _'Souldn't I be.....dead?' _Her eyes opened, and she took in the image of a ship (a very _large_ ship) with barnacles and intricate details, her eyebrow raised. Suddenly, there was a pair of boots in her face, and she followed the boots, to someone's legs, to their waist, chest, and finally into the face of a man who looked like he was a mix between a squid and an extremely _ugly_ man. "Do you feel dead?" his harsh voice rang out above the decks, and Raven looked him straight in the eye. "You have no idea, ."

Meanwhile, while sitting at a party at the governers' mansion, a woman with long black hair and deep blue eyes with fair skin put a hand over her heart. The governer's wife, who was a close friend of this woman, came over and spoke in her soft voice ,"Is everything alright, Arella?" The woman looked at her with a tear in each of her eyes. "I don't know, Kole, I don't know."

* * *

AAAND DONE!

Yes, Raven was pregnant, her mother is rubbing arms with the govvie an' his wife, Raven is dead, I used a quote from pirates of the carribean (OF WHICH I DO NOT OWN!!), and I'm finally updating!!! Hopefully the _next_ chapter will be _longer!_ and It'll probably be a backround story (explaining what happened in the past.) I hope that by doing THAT, it'll clear up any confusion that you might or might not have......

Thanks to-

Tortor  
DriftStar  
buddybuddy96

BMMGoldenEye  
Pipe Fox Spirit

SkeiththeTerrorofDeath

Aiedrail

And if I forgot anyone, it was in the rush to update, and I am so sorry that I'm crying!


	13. Escape

Sorry I haven't updated in a while again, but I'm working on it!  
unfortunatley, this is _not _The background chapter I said I would type in the last chapter (wow, that was confusing, eh?).  
I'll probably write a whole different story explaining their background AFTER this story is finished. Which means not for a while.

Also, Introducing a new character in this chapter! For those who actually checked out my deviantart (my user name is arielrocks1533), you MIGHT already have an idea of who she is :3

Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer-**_No, I don't own them. I probably never will own them. But guess what?! I own this pencil, and you can't have it!! :p_

* * *

Raven had never seen such a boat, as she was alive until that moment, and she looked around in wonder at the intricate designs that seemingly covered the whole thing.

Turning back to face 'Mr. Jones' she looked him in the eye, waiting for his next move. His tentacle hand shooting out, he grasped her by the arm and dragged her under the deck. Deeper and deeper they went, going past what looked like the prison cells in the Tortuga prison (she'd spent some time there when she was younger), until he opened one, snatching her by her hair, and throwing her in the cell. She flew threw the air, landing on something much too squishy, hearing an 'oomph' when she made impact. "Behave." He growled at them before turning and going back the way her came. Looking down, she was startled to see another pair of eyes looking up at her, and she hurriedly jumped off her fellow prisoner, and ran to the other side of the small cage. "Raven? That be you?" Raven peered into the darkness, trying to see who spoke to her, when out of the shadows stepped a silver-skinned woman, with an 'A' cut into her skin. "Argent!"

* * *

"So, you have been captured by Davy Jones, too, I see." Raven searched Argent's eyes for the answer, and fidgeted in the silence. "Aye, that I have." Argent's reply seemed to be cautious. "Any plans on how to get out of this floatin' hell hole?" Argent gave her a look. "Raven, yer like a sister to me, so I'm sayin' this for yer sake. Yer damn crazy. There is _no way out of here_!"

Raven gave her a blank stare. "We got in, right?" The other woman began to slowly smirk as she began to understand Raven's reasoning. "Aye..." "Then, there has to be a way out."

* * *

A booted foot crashed through the rusted iron of their shared cell, and Argent rushed forward to catch the kicked part of the gate before it hit the deck. "Nice kick"

"Ye know it, now hurry and grab what ye need!" Argent rolled her eyes, flipping her red and black hair before running back into the cell and grabbing what looked to be two oddly shaped blankets.

"Here, take this Raven, and fasten it like a cloak. It gets cold in the middle of the night." Raven took the blue cloak and fastened the red brooch so that the fabric was a hooded cloak. Argent did the same with her black fabric, and the two began tip-toeing around the 'jail' until they found a small set of stairs. Cautiously, they stepped up the stairs until they finally reached a door, which to their surprise was unlocked. Raven gently pushed it open, and the two women stepped into the cold, crisp midnight air.

* * *

Raven held her finger to her lips as she pressed her back to the railing of the ship, and she walked towards the door that headed to the captain's quarters. Quickly, she grabbed the key out of the tentacles that lined Davy Jones' face like a slimy beard, replacing it with a key that unlocked a chest filled with corsets that she used to keep with her. Racing out, she grabbed Argent by the arm, dragging her across the deck, then throwing her into a rowboat. She quickly turned the crank, lowering the rowboat, and threw some oars at her companion. "Start rowing!"

Argent gave her a confused look before pointing out, "Raven, ye aren't even in the boat yet!"

"Don't worry, I'll dive in, now start rowing!"

Argent began her task, succeeding in getting a fast rate going. She watched as Raven climbed over the edge of the ship, and began scaling her way down. Keeping her pace she watched as the purple haired woman settle into the water and begin to swim, then put her hands over the edge of the row boat, and grab the other set of oars.

If anyone was awake on the Flying Dutchman at that moment, the only thing they would have seen would have been a small rowboat swiftly disappearing into the thickening fog..

* * *

Jeremy Millerson thought he had seen all there was to see in the world, though he had only made it to the young age of twenty-one. But, he still had to take care of his wife and little girl (who wasn't quite so little anymore) so he'd decided to take a job guarding the docks. It seemed like a pretty easy job, and he was just about to make his nightly run to the pub for a beer and to tell a few of his 'adventure' stories when he heard the slap of waves against a boat. His common sense told him it wasn't a big boat, since there was no sound of sails flapping in the wind, and no creaks that came from every boat. Still, he crouched into a defensive position and shakily called out, "Who's there?"

He heard the sound of a boat hitting against the docks, and he tried his hardest to peer through the dense fog. His heart rate quickened as he heard two pairs of boots clunk against the wood of the dock, and he slowly started backing away as he saw two shadows heading towards him. Suddenly, two women appeared in front of him, both wearing cloaks. The woman with purple hair leaned forward, and got so close to his face that he could clearly see his only scared reflection in her eyes. "We were never 'ere. Got it?"

He never felt himself hit the ground as his world turned black.

* * *

The two women stepped over the man's unconscious body and Raven rolled her eyes. Turning, she faced Argent with a smirk before spreading apart her arms. "Welcome to Tortuga."

* * *

**And that's about it for now. I really need to work on writing longer chapters.**

**Well, thanks to those who reviewed: **

_pigorama_

_heartless16_

_Stardust of Crystalclan_

**I think these were the right people, since I normally keep the names of who reviewed in a **_**notepad **_**document, but I deleted one, and I'm unsure if this is the right one. **

**So, if I forgot anyone, I'm really sorry!  
Please review!**

**TTRaven4Ever**

**_P.S, NO FLAMES!_  
**


End file.
